


Day 7: Free Day - Dog Hybrid: A.K.A  Keith is a good service doggo

by Spatzi_Schatz



Series: Monster Sheith Month 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AFAB language for Keith's genitals, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anxiety, Body Worship, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breeding, Child Death, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dom Keith (Voltron), Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Monster Fucker Sheith Month, October Prompt Challenge, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Shiro (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Trans Keith (Voltron), mentions of past death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi_Schatz/pseuds/Spatzi_Schatz
Summary: Keith wakes up in the middle of the night to find Shiro breaking the "no work at home" rule.Keith reminds Shiro why they have the rule in the first place, and shows him who the real good boy is.





	Day 7: Free Day - Dog Hybrid: A.K.A  Keith is a good service doggo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the guard dog of all your fever dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738980) by [akaiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaiiko/pseuds/akaiiko). 

> EDIT (9/30/20): When I wrote this, I knew it was inspired in part by another work that, at the time, I couldn’t find to save my life. Past me was smart enough to at least follow the author so when they transferred it from twitter to AO3, I got a notif and now I can properly credit akaiiko for her amazing work. 
> 
> This one _might_ have actually been on time if I could stop myself from adding angst and backstory to all of my attempts at PWP. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> This prompt is technically from later in the SFW prompt list, but I've been obsessing over cat/dog hybrids for the past few days soooo... You're welcome. 
> 
> Please note the warnings in the tags. Keith alludes to a life before Shiro, which was... Rough(tm). Also, Keith is Shiro's Service Hybrid for PTSD (which doesn't feature in this particular fic) and Anxiety (which does). 
> 
> See the rest of the prompts [here!](https://twitter.com/monstersexsheit)

Keith hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but apparently he had since he is currently staring at the high ceiling of the living room, disoriented and groggy. He grumbles as he stretches, his favorite plaid blanket falling into his lap as his spine gives a satisfying series of pops. At the apex of his stretch though, his ears perk and swivel, hearing the tell-tale click-clack of laptop keys. Rolling up to his feet, Keith pads into the kitchen, finding Shiro exactly where he expected to: hunched over at the high top bar, the only light what's pouring off the laptop screen. Keith leans to the side to see the clock on the stove. Twelve forty-seven.

Keith huffs. 

“Shiro,” he says, voice low, but Shiro still jumps and spins in his chair, glasses perched on the end of his nose. 

“Keith, I didn’t know you were still up.” 

“I wasn’t. Is that your work laptop?” 

Shiro’s shoulders hunch like a pup caught with stolen treats. “I was just checking my email.” 

Keith comes closer, not failing to notice the several work documents pulled up as well as Shiro’s email. “Yeah? And how long ago was that?” he asks. 

Shiro glances at the stove clock and winces, hunching further. “Awhile…” he admits. “I really did only want to check to make sure Iverson got the most recent files I sent. And then I had new designs from Liefsdotter and Kinkaid for the big projects they’re working on, and there’s a board meeting coming up, and ATLAS is going into testing phases, and Slav is  _ still  _ emailing me about the—” 

Shiro squeaks when Keith bops him on the nose and grabs his chin, tugging until gray eyes meet violet. 

“What’s the rule?” Keith tightens his grip when Shiro squirms and tries to look away. “Shiro. What’s the rule?” 

Shiro’s throat clicks when he swallows. “Work stays at work,” he whispers. 

“Good boy,” Keith praises, petting through the floof of Shiro’s bangs and making him shiver. “Now, bedtime.” 

Shiro smiles, soft and fond, the way that made the little wrinkles show in the corner of his eyes. “Alright, let me just—” 

Keith snatches Shiro’s wrist before he can turn back to his laptop, frowning. “No. Bedroom. Now.” 

“Keith...” Shiro says, voice exasperated, and pulls on his wrist, though not nearly hard enough to break free. 

“No,” Keith growls, reaching around Shiro and shutting the laptop. 

“Keith!” 

“It backs up to the cloud every five minutes, and every time you stop typing for more than thirty seconds. Your work will still be there in the morning,” Keith says sternly. “Bed.” 

Shiro hangs his head in defeat and nods. He stands, but his shoulders are still tense as he makes his way to their bedroom, Keith at his heels. Keith ushers Shiro into soft sleep pants and helps him remove his prosthetic before dutifully following him into the en suite bathroom, perching on the toilet seat as Shiro brushes his teeth and washes his face. He then herds Shiro from the bathroom into bed, close behind to burrow into Shiro’s bulk, nosing Shiro’s collarbone. 

“Good night, Shiro,” he murmurs. 

“Good night, Keith,” Shiro breathes. 

Several long minutes pass. Shiro doesn’t fall asleep, and his shoulders tense further the harder he tries and fails. He bites off a frustrated sigh and resists the urge to squirm. Keith half-opens his eyes and peers up at Shiro through his lashes. Leaning up suddenly, he snuffles in Shiro’s ear until Shiro laughs and bats at him with one hand, rolling his shoulder up to protect the other. 

“Keith!” 

Undeterred, Keith switches tactics to nuzzling and licking at Shiro’s neck until Shiro sighs and releases the tension from his shoulders. Shifting, Keith rolls onto Shiro’s hips, lying on his chest. In the dark, Keith’s eyes reflect the light from the outside street lamps, making them look golden. 

“You still smell like anxiety,” Keith says quietly. “What’s wrong?” 

Shiro sighs again, reaching down to pet Keith’s dark hair and scratch behind one furred ear. Keith doesn’t take his sharp gaze off Shiro, though he desperately wants to press into the scratches. But Shiro needs him, needs him to focus on Shiro, help him through the anxiety. Keith curls and uncurls his nails into Shiro’s shoulders and holds Shiro’s gaze. Shiro will try to wait him out, but Keith is patient now. He wasn’t before. But he is now. He has to be. For Shiro. He’ll win in the end. He always does. 

In the end, Shiro doesn’t put up much of a fight. He huffs a breath and glances away to gather his thoughts, still giving distracted scritches. 

“Nothing’s wrong really,” he says slowly. “Yet, anyway. But…” He looks back at Keith, fingers stilling in Keith’s hair. 

“It never feels like enough,” he whispers. “There’s never enough time in a day it feels like, even though I’m doing everything I possibly can. There’s always one more thing that needs to be done, and then five things after that. I can never get enough done. I—”

Keith hears the hitch in Shiro’s voice before it comes and leans in to nuzzle into his neck again and nose at the underside of his jaw. “You are enough. You are  _ more than _ just ‘enough.’ You’re amazing,” he says fiercely. 

“Keith…” Shiro says. 

Keith leans up, caging Shiro in and turning Shiro’s head so their eyes meet. “Let me help.” 

Shiro hesitates. “It’s late.” 

“You won’t sleep if you don’t relax,” Keith points out. 

Shiro pauses to consider and Keith sits up so as not to rush his decision, even though he wants to. He wants to help so bad. But he waits until Shiro meets his gaze again and nods, suddenly shy. Keith can’t help the wag of his tail as a strong urge to protect that rises in him.  _ This  _ Shiro, shy and vulnerable, is  _ his  _ and  _ only  _ his. 

“Okay,” he breathes.

He’s so beautiful, his Shiro. Keith can’t help but lean down to kiss him, pressing down until Shiro is melting into the sheets under them. Keith runs his fingers from Shiro’s shoulders, down the inside of his arm until Shiro puts his hand above his head obediently. Keith’s fingers brush the delicate skin over Shiro’s pulse and presses his wrist into the bed. 

“Keep it here,” Keith says. He smiles when Shiro nods. “Good boy.” 

Keith lets his fingers meander their way back down as he leans in to kiss Shiro’s throat, tonguing his Adam’s apple before letting it dip into the hollow of his throat. He feels the low sounds Shiro makes as Keith makes his way farther down his chest, nosing along the dip of his pecs until he finds Shiro’s nipple to lave his tongue over it, through the thin fabric of Shiro’s sleep shirt. Under him, Shiro arches up, but leaves his hand above his head, curling his fingers into a tight fist. Keith makes sure to get the fabric nice and wet so it sticks to Shiro’s skin when he pulls his tongue away. He studies his handiwork and grins before blowing warm air over the wet nub. Shiro  _ whines.  _

Keith soothes Shiro by petting his outer thigh as he moves even farther down between Shiro legs. He pushes Shiro’s shirt up so that he can lick Shiro’s abs and leave a line of kisses along the scar on Shiro’s hip, revealing it more as Keith tugs the sleep pants he just put on Shiro back off. Keith hums, pleased, as Shiro’s large cock is revealed, and he leans in to nuzzle at its base, shoving his nose into the join of Shiro’s hip and thigh. 

“Fuck, you smell so good,” he groans, digging his nails into the meat of Shiro’s thighs as he wedges them farther apart and pushes Shiro’s knees up so that his feet lie flat on the bed. 

Shiro huffs a small laugh. “Glad you think so,” he says, face starting to flush. 

Keith turns his head to bite the inside of Shiro’s thigh, just above his knee, making Shiro yelp. Keith soothes over the new mark with his tongue before running the tips of his nails along the sensitive skin of Shiro’s inner thighs. 

“I know so,” Keith says, looking up at Shiro through pieces of his messy hair. “You know what else I know?” 

Shiro shakes his head, the blush spreading farther. 

“Yes you do,” Keith says. “Do I need to make you say it?” 

Shiro whimpers before shaking his head, harder this time, and shutting his eyes, turning his head into the sheets. 

Keith leans up to turn Shiro’s head back. “Open your eyes,” he commands. “Look at me.” 

Slowly, Shiro opens his eyes again, staring up at Keith with pupils blown wide, just a thin ring of silver glowing around them, like an eclipse. 

Keith keeps a hold on Shiro’s face so he can’t look away. “You’re beautiful,” he breathes. “You’re beautiful, and smart, and kind, and you never give up on anyone. You  _ shine,  _ Shiro.” 

_ I will protect your star with my life _ , Keith thinks. 

Under him, Shiro looks ready to break apart, trembling as he stares up at Keith. A few tears have slipped down the sides of his cheeks, and Keith leans in to kiss them away. 

“Let me take care of you,” he whispers. 

Shiro can only nod. 

Keith kisses Shiro, then reaches for his hand to kiss his fingers before settling it on Keith’s hip as he crawls into Shiro’s lap. Shiro’s thumb absently rub along the base of Keith’s spine, just above his tail as Keith leans over to grab the lube from their bedside drawer. Keith dribbles lube over Shiro’s cock, hushing him with kisses when Shiro hisses from the cool oil. He kisses Shiro again, just because he can, flexing his fingers against Shiro’s chest before lifting up on his knees. Keith shivers as the head of Shiro’s cock brushes against his folds, and he lingers there, hovering and teasing them both for a moment before he sinks down on Shiro in one smooth slide. 

Keith barely pauses, grinding his hips down once before he’s rising and falling again, impaling himself on Shiro’s dick. Shiro’s hand tightens on Keith’s hip as Keith rides him, watching with dark hooded eyes as Keith bounces in his lap. Heat creeps into Keith’s face as he picks up his pace.

“You feel so good inside me, Shiro,” Keith pants. “You fill me up so well. Oh fuck. Shiro… Shiro!” 

Keith tips his head back and moans when Shiro bucks his hips up, gripping Keith’s hip harder to keep him steady as he starts meeting Keith’s movements with his thrusts. He shifts his big hand to pull Keith’s thighs farther apart and pushes Keith’s damp pubic hair out of the way to see where he’s pistoning up into Keith’s heat. Shiro curses lowly and fucks him harder, and Keith keens when Shiro rubs his thumb over Keith’s clit. 

“Ohfuck! Yes. yes, yes, yes,” he chants, yanking Shiro up by his dog tags to kiss him, messy and wet, grabbing onto his forelock and shoulder to keep himself from drowning in the sensations. 

Shiro is panting when the kiss breaks, his hips having slowed to a delicious grind into Keith as he kisses and sucks on Keith’s neck. “You take such good care of me, baby,” he says into Keith’s throat, voice low and rough. “Anything you want, let me give it to you. What do you want, baby?”

The thought strikes Keith out of nowhere and his whole body tenses, whimpering as he grinds down on Shiro’s cock. “Breed me,” he says breathlessly. “Fill me up. Fill me with your pups. Please, please Shiro! Our pups would be so perfect. I-i want.. I want them. Please, Shiro please! I’ll be so good. Please!” 

Shiro makes a low sound in his throat before he’s flipping them, sliding out of Keith just half-way before he’s thrusting back in, nearly bending Keith in half to fuck in deeper, his hand on Keith’s calf as Shiro hoists Keith's leg over his shoulder. He kisses Keith fiercely as he thrusts in particularly deep. 

“You’ll look so good full of pups,” Shiro growls. “And then everyone will know you’re  _ mine _ .” 

Keith chokes on something that’s half shout, half sob as he arches off the bed, vision blurring at the edges as he clings to Shiro through his orgasm. Shiro spills inside him soon after, rutting into Keith with short erratic thrusts as he chases his end. The warmth flooding Keith and spilling down his thighs drags Keith under into a hazy warmth. 

Keith comes back to himself a few moments later, tucked into Shiro's neck as he gives Keith lazy ear scratches. He can feel tears drying on his face and resists the urge to rub them off on Shiro’s shoulder. 

Shiro smiles down at him when he feels Keith shift and brushes a lock of hair back. “There you are,” he says warmly. “How are you feeling?” 

Keith flushes and buries his face back into Shiro neck. “I’m fine,” he mumbles. 

Shiro continues to scratch his ears. “Good fine or..?” 

“This wasn’t supposed to be about me,” Keith grumbles. 

Shiro laughs. “Well, I feel much better now, thanks to you.” He touches Keith’s chin gently to get him to look up. Shiro smiles at him when he does. “Now I want to make sure you’re okay.” 

Keith’s flush darkens. “I… it was just unexpected. I didn’t think I’d ever want to have pups again.” 

Keith can’t look at Shiro as he says it, but Shiro just hums. It’s the sound he makes to let Keith know he’s listening if he wants to keep talking. But only if he wants to. Shiro never presses, and it makes the brambles in Keith’s chest loosen every time. Shiro will never ask Keith for anything he isn’t willing to freely give. 

“I had a couple litters… before,” Keith says quietly. “They… didn’t survive.” 

He can’t help the small whimper that builds in his throat, and he buries his face in Shiro’s neck again, inhaling deep of his scent, the scent of home, of safety. Shiro continues to stroke Keith’s hair, running his hand as far down Keith’s back as he can reach. 

“I’m pretty sure I can’t have another litter.”

He’s more than “pretty sure.” After what happened to the first litter, after what he had to do to the second, he made for damn sure it would never happen again. 

Shiro holds him until Keith stops shaking, stroking and whispering comforting nonsense into his hair. A few moments after he calms, Keith peeks up at Shiro from where he’s hidden himself in Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro smiles gently and kisses the tip of his nose, chuckling softly when it makes Keith go cross-eyed. Keith huffs, but smiles back. 

“You know,” Shiro says quietly, “if that’s something you want, we can look into it. There is more than one way to raise pups.” 

Keith blinks up at him, baffled, before ducking into Shiro’s shoulder again, overwhelmed suddenly by the warmth in his chest. He rubs his face into Shiro neck. 

“I dunno… but, I’ll think about it,” Keith mumbles. He feels Shiro brush a kiss into his hair. 

“Whatever you want, whenever you want, sweetheart. There’s no deadline.” 

“You’d want that?” Keith asks. “Pups? Kids… with me?” 

“With you, of course,” Shiro says, combing his fingers through Keith’s hair gently. “I’d go to the end of the Earth with you.” 

Keith hums, burrowing a stupid besotted smile into Shiro’s neck. “Well, I’d go to the end of the  _ universe _ for you.” 

Shiro chuckles. “Always one better.” He scratches at the one spot behind Keith’s ear before he can retort, and smiles when Keith lifts his head. “As many times as it takes.” 

Keith tips forward to press his forehead against Shiro’s. “As many times as it takes,” he murmurs back. “Always.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come celebrate spooky season with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tea_an_books)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Best In (Cl)Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382436) by [SineadRivka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadRivka/pseuds/SineadRivka)


End file.
